


It's Kind of a Big Deal

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: He just misunderstands, Kinkade tries his best, M/M, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: He was truly happy for his friends but anytime children was brought up Shiro made it clear he didn't want any and Keith had seemed the same way. This was all coming out of left field for Kinkade.





	It's Kind of a Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote to forget my responsibilities for a few minutes. This was honestly so much fun to write, I love the characterizations so much and the fact that this AU contains my 4 favorite characters. Might write more for them in the future!

Kinkade tried his best to study his flashcards, blocking out the beat of the club and Shiro’s sighing. He was only successful for all of ten minutes before Shiro flopped down next to him, sighing loudly once more. Kinkade pinched the bridge of his nose, silently placing his cards back into their container and crossing his arms.

“I can already tell you’re just dying to tell me so spill whatever it is that’s got you all sighing and heart eyes today.” Kinkade placed his feet on the small table in the break room as Shiro sprawled out on the sofa, placing his head on his lap. A giant smile broke out across his face as he pushed up his cheeks with his hands, the skin cherry red.

“Keith and I have been thinking a lot about this and I know we’ve only been together for two years now but we think we’re ready to,” Shiro stared at Kinkade with a bigger smile, purposely pausing for effect, “Adopt!” 

Shiro hit the floor with a thud as Kinkade stood suddenly, looking down at him in mute shock. Shiro rubbed his back, glaring up at his friend for dropping him.

“Adopt? Shiro you guys are- don’t you think maybe you’re a little too young?” Kinkade sat back down, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his friend wanted a child. “I mean don’t get me wrong I’m happy for you guys but shouldn’t you think about this a bit more logically? Last month you guys were barely making your bills, adding another mouth to that equation won’t help you.” Kinkade frowned at Shiro as the older laid across the floor, picking at the wood.

“Well we have talked it over and gone over our finances and with a bit of rebudgeting we can afford it. His mom and uncles found one when they were travelling last month and they said once preparations are done we can adopt. I know they have a special diet but we’ve been discussing this since last month Kinkade and we think we’re ready.” Shiro pushed himself up on his elbows, turning towards Kinkade, “And we’ve even discussed what we would do if we broke up, I’d have them on the weekdays and Keith would have them on the weekends and the summer.” 

Kinkade ran a hand over his face, sighing heavily before looking down at his best friend. “If it’s what makes you happy then go ahead. It looks like you guys have talked this through enough and worked out all the details so I’m here for you. If you ever need anyone to babysit I got you.” Shiro’s smile returned, jumping up and crushing Kinkade in a hug.

“You’re the best Ryan, thank you so much.” Shiro released him, sitting on the sofa once more.

“Yeah yeah, c’mon we have a set to do.” Kinkade pulled out their makeup palettes, helping Shiro apply glitter to his lips.

  
  
  


Kinkade quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck, checking to make sure his phone was charged, house keys in pocket before shutting his front door and heading to the lobby. He didn't plan on going to the monthly meetup due to low funds but Romelle and her brother declared drinks were on them after their parents sent them a hefty check from altea. That only left Kinkade needing a ride which Hunk gratefully offered as he was going himself and would be able to bring him back as well. 

Kinkade walked out of the building, knocking once on Hunks window before opening the car door and slipping into the vehicle. “Hey there doctor.” Hunk gave him a smile, waiting for him to buckle up before pulling off, heading to the small town. Kinkade rolled his eyes, adjusting the seat for his legs.

“Not a doctor yet. The others already enroute?” Kinkade propped his head on his hand, watching as the city lights slowly faded away.

“Yeah, Romelle and her brother got there first to get us a big enough table, Matt and Pidge showed up afterwards, Lance, Allura, Lotor, and Axca left a bit before I came and got you. Zethrid and Ezor are sitting this one out because they're grading papers and our besties are gonna be a bit late as they're getting ready to be parents.” Hunk kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, gesturing with his hands about his friends wearabouts. Kinkade glanced over at him as the town came into view.

“So they're really doing it huh? Adopting?” Kinkade questioned, trying his best to not sound judgemental. He was truly happy for his friends but anytime children was brought up Shiro made it clear he didn't want any and Keith had seemed the same way. This was all coming out of left field for Kinkade.

“Yeah, well, I mean why not?” Hunk shrugged as he turned into the town. “They think they're ready and Keith already had two.” That made Kinkade balk, staring at Hunk with wide eyes.

“You're joking right? I've never seen them and I've been to their house plenty of times.” Kinkade leaned the seat back rubbing at his eyes.

“How have you not seen them dude? Yeah Keith had two and then Shiro gave him one around their first year I think, it was a present.” Hunk waved his hand about, glancing at Kinkade briefly and giving him a crazy look.

“Shiro  _ gave _ him one? How does that even happen? Is it because he’s part Galra?” Kinkade was holding his head, feeling sick. There was no way he missed two children running around their house, let alone Shiro being  _ pregnant _ . “How the hell is Shiro going to have a kid without even telling me.”

“Kid?” Hunk parked outside the bar turning slowly towards Kinkade, “You know we’re talking about dogs right?” The look on Kinkade's face must have been priceless because Hunk fell out laughing. It was just on the edge of hysterical, so loud that Kinkade was sure people outside the car could hear it. Hunk laughed for a good minute, tears falling from his eyes as he held his stomach.

“Well that's how you made it sound! You said they were going to be parents and Shiro kept talking about adopting, what was I supposed to think?!” Kinkade crossed his arms looking out the window, feeling his cheeks heat up. Hunk took deep breaths, still chuckling lightly as he wiped his eyes.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just, did you think Keith-" another laugh, “Did you think Keith and Shiro somehow  _ conceived _ a child?” Hunk was obviously trying to hold in the rest of his laughter, looking at Kinkade with a mischievous smile. Kinkade knew at that moment he would be the joke of the group for the rest of the night. He reminded himself of the free drinks as he climbed out the car without answering Hunk. Kinkade could hear the muffled laughter as he walked towards the bar.

  
  


“I still can't believe you thought I was-"

“Don't finish that sentence Shiro or I'll drown you in the bathroom.” Kinkade sipped his Long Island glaring at Hunk again for telling the group his misunderstanding. “What type of dog are you getting anyways?” That caught Keith's attention, the man turning his full body towards them with a twinkle in his eyes.

“It's called a cosmic canine, they're a very rare breed that are worth a fortune, I'm talkin a mill for one. Ma and the Blades found one when it crashed on the planet they were helping out. They took the pup as payment and offered it to us for our two year anniversary.” Keith sipped his murky black beer that only the aliens of the group could hold down. 

Kinkade tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I'm sorry, it crashed?” 

“That kind of species is created from stardust and sometimes can be found inside of comets. They have the ability to teleport which is why they're so expensive. They need a lot of care though and their diet is mainly meat and they can get lonely at times but I think we're ready for it.” Keith grabbed Shiro's hand giving him a gentle smile. Shiro returned it, kissing Keith on the cheek.

“Well that's enough in one night for me.” Kinkade threw back his drink, slapping Shiro on the back. “Its two am and I don't have any tests, work, or studying. Consider me dead for the next sixteen hours as I sleep. Hunk?” Kinkade waited patiently as Hunk finished the last bit of his drink, giving his goodbyes to the rest of the table with promises to come down the next day.

“Don't forget you said you'd babysit Ryan!” Shiro called out after him as the two made their way towards Hunks car.

“Fuck you peaches, a baby and a teleporting wolf are two different things!” Kinkade screamed out over his shoulder.

“You promised, thot!” Shiro had his hands cupped over his mouth for his voice to carry, Keith trying to get him to sit back down.

“Fine I'll watch your little demon but if Giada pecks me you’ll come home to fried chicken, bitch!” Kinkade gave into Hunks gentle but insistent nudging, letting him lead him out the door.

“Must you two have a screaming match everytime we separate in a bar.” Hunk rolled his eyes playfully, starting the car.

“You wish you had a bond like ours.” Kinkade chuckled, putting on his seatbelt.

“Well Keith once threw me through a wall when we were testing his galra strength, does that count?” Hunk started the long drive back towards the city.

“How old were you guys when you tried that?” Kinkade laughed lightly, texting back and forth with Shiro to continue their screaming match.

“It was actually last week, we may have been a little drunk.” Both laughed at that, Kinkade laughing harder at the image that accompanied it. “Hey at least I didn't mistake dogs for kids."

“I liked you better when we barely talked.”


End file.
